Best Present Ever
by Apples-and-Twizzlers
Summary: Claudia surprises Myka with the best Christmas present ever. Myka/Helena
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, won't ever be mine, no matter how hard I try.

Author's Note: This is the first piece of fan fiction that I have written in 8 years, so please be gentle.

* * *

><p><strong>Best. Present. Ever<strong>

Claudia took one final look at the schematics in front of her before gently gathering the aging documents in her arms and returning them to the safety of their secured location in the Farnsworth aisle. She was careful to leave no trace of her presence amongst the papers and inventions surrounding her. She remembers all too vividly the tedious hours of inventory forced upon her as punishment the last time Artie caught her improving upon the inventor's work, and had no intention of getting caught this time around.

Returning to her make-shift work bench, Claudia lifted her masterpiece out from the surrounding wires, crimps, and scraps of metal. "I don't like to brag, but . . . oh who am I kidding, I'm a freaking genius!" She placed her invention in her messenger bag, careful not to cause any damage to it or the precious item she had tucked away unnoticed earlier that day from another aisle in the Warehouse. She bundled herself up in her coat and scarf, slung the bag over her shoulder, and headed out the umbilicus to face the cold South Dakota air. Flurries were already filling the air with the promise of a white Christmas.

When Claudia entered the Leena's she was welcomed by the familiar sight of Pete with a fist full of cookies and a crumb laden grin on his face.

"Claudia! Hey, where have you been? Leena made cookies!" He gestured excitedly with his cookie-filled hand and added, "There's plenty more in the kitchen." Pete took in Claudia's sheepish look and glanced down at her decidedly over filled bag.

"Okay Claud, I'm vibing on something strange and secretive right now. Spill it. Unless it's my Christmas present!" He considered the prospect that her bag could be full of fun holiday surprises. "Scratch that, spill it _especially_ if it is my Christmas present."

The sounds of laughter coming from the nearby kitchen reminded Claudia that Pete was dangerously close to ruining the surprise she had been working on for months. She put a finger to her lips with an accompanied "Shhhhhh" and dragged Pete into the study. After glancing around the room to be sure they were indeed alone, her face lit up with a proud smile.

"You know how last year I gave Artie the best Christmas present ever by reuniting him with his father and that glooken-whatever piano?" Pete nodded with a grin. Artie and his father hadn't thought quite as highly of her interference at first, but in the end Pete would have to agree that it was one killer gift. "Well this present makes that look like a big flaming bag of dog poo!" Claudia clutched her bag excitedly and grinned triumphantly.

Pete laughed at Claudia's enthusiasm. "Okay, a present so awesome that it knocks your former 'Best Present Ever" down to the level of flaming poop. This I've got to hear. Unless it's mine! Gah, nope, I want to hear either way."

Claudia smiled at Pete's conflicting needs to be surprised by his present and to discover Claudia's secret. "Dude, do you really think I would be telling you any of this if I was talking about a present for you? This is for Myka. I'm going to tell you what it is, but you need to keep your trap shut and help me. I need you to keep her busy while I set something up, and then just follow my lead."

Pete bowed down to Claudia. "The master of distraction is at your service, milady. I'll do whatever you need." He straightened up and grasped his hands together. "Now spill it."

Claudia opened her messenger bag and reached inside, carefully drawing out her newest toy. "Okay, remember when a bunch of your favorite movies tried to kill us?"


	2. Chapter 2

"And then Scotty Jameson said he didn't believe I could eat 30 cookies in less than a minute, and I said 'What are you, new?' He went table to table in the cafeteria and found as many cookies as he could and told me to prove it . . . "

Myka nodded absently as Pete continued on the fourth of a string of childhood anecdotes involving him proving to his peers that his stomach and common sense knew no bounds. She glanced down at her watch and noted that a half hour had passed since Pete had burst into the kitchen just as Myka was about to head up to her room. She had intended to slip into her pajamas and curl up with a book, as she had done most evenings since her return to the Warehouse. At night, locked away in a world of her own she allows her walls to drop, allows the loneliness to settle in, allows herself to miss Helena.

While Artie and the Regents take comfort in knowing that the occasionally villainous HG Wells can do no more damage to the world with her consciousness contained in a metallic orb and her body imprisoned who knows where, Myka is left suffering in her absence. Myka aches for the companionship of the one person in the world whom she cares for unconditionally, regardless of past sins. So while Pete and Claudia fight over the remote or play video games long into the night, Myka takes to her room, opens a book she has read so many times she could recite it verbatim, and indulges herself in what-ifs. What if Helena had not betrayed the Warehouse? What if Myka had realized the pain her friend was in before it was too late? What if Myka had summoned the courage to tell Helena that she loved her? Myka was well aware that wallowing in these thoughts would not change the past, nor would they make her feel any better about the present. Yet night after night she found herself drawn away from the company of her friends to the quite solace of her room. Which is exactly where she would be right now if only she could find a way to gracefully excuse herself from Pete's presence.

" . . . and after the cafeteria monitor gave Scotty the Heimlich he was totally fine, but he never tried to out-eat me again." Pete picked up the final cookie and bit into it triumphantly.

Myka's attention snapped back into focus as she sensed Pete's story coming to a close. "Wow, you don't say?" She looked at her watch again, this time making certain that Pete saw the gesture. "You know, it's starting to get a little late. I think I'm gonna . . ." but she was cut off by Claudia bounding into the room. She saw the two exchange a knowing look before Claudia spoke.

"Pete, come on! If you think you're getting out of this round of Martian Meltdown when I am this close to beating your high score, you are crazy." Claudia shot Pete another look which succeeded in wiping the confused look off his face.

"Uh yeah, sorry, I totally forgot. Lost all track of time. And if you think you're ever going to beat my high score by any means other than hacking into the game system, you are bonkers my friend." Pete stood up from the table, wiped the cookie crumbs from his lap and started out of the room. "Hey Mykes, you want in?"

Myka had without fail never wanted to join in their video game competitions, but Pete always extended the invitation out of habit and courtesy. Relieved for an opportunity to politely excuse herself, Myka rose from the table and started towards the stairs. "No thanks, you guys have fun. I'm going to head up." As she climbed the stairs she was certain she heard Pete and Claudia share a hushed exchange followed by the distinctive sound of a high five.

Myka entered her room and was surprised to find it neater than she had left it. The bed, which she distinctly remembered being left in a shambles this morning, was now neatly made. The pajamas she had left draped over the back of her desk chair were gone. The waste basket had been emptied and various odds and ends had been straightened up as well. But all of these anomalies were instantly forgotten when Myka saw the items placed prominently on her desk. Along with a card addressed to her, there was a small device attached to another item which she recognized instantly. There on her desk waiting to be opened was Helena's orb.

* * *

><p><em>Myka,<em>

_So I know Christmas is still a few days away, but you'll be flying home soon and I wanted to give you your present before you leave. By now I'm sure you've noticed HG's orb and are wondering what the heck I'm thinking. I know that we've never talked about you and HG, or if there ever was a "you and HG", or if you would even want there to be a "you and HG", and I know it's all none of my business. Except here's the thing, you're like my big sister and I care about you, so I've taken it upon myself to make it my business. I know how much you've been hurting, even if though you try to keep it to yourself. I also know that the last time I saw you truly happy was with HG before things got all crazy. And I see the way you look at her now when she's being projected through the orb. So this is your Christmas present. And don't worry, I didn't mess with the orb – I know Artie and the Regents would kill me for that. I just made a little accessory. It's sort of my spin on the Farnsworth Transmutational Three Dimensional Projector. Don't worry, it's totally safe. Just open the orb like normal. Pete and I will make sure you're left alone tonight._

_Merry Christmas Myka._

_Love,_

_Claudia_

Myka put down the card with shaking hands. She willed her hands to steady and reigned in her racing thoughts. She picked up the orb, and examined Claudia's "accessory", as she had called it. It looked as though it would be easily removed from the orb, leaving no evidence of Claudia's tampering. "Smart girl." With one last steadying breath Myka twisted the orb and prepared to be met with Helena's projection.

Lights danced from the orb with a brilliance Myka had never seen during Helena's previous appearances. Claudia's accessory whizzed and clicked and grew warm in Myka's hand. She turned and gently rested the newly accessorized orb on the desk. The orb quieted to a gentle hum and Myka knew what that sound meant.

"Hello Darling." Myka slowly turned to face Helena, making great effort to put on a cool and collected façade. Helena stood before her, looking much the same as the last time she had laid eyes on her when she had closed the orb after their last case together. She wore the same neutral colored clothes, loosely fitted either for comfort of because the Regents simply hadn't cared – Myka wasn't sure which. There was something different about Helena this time around, although Myka couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. There was something in her expression which Myka faintly recognized as hope.

"Helena." Myka took a step towards the projection, yearning to reach out to hold her friend, even though she knew it to be quite impossible. "Claudia, she took . . . and she did something with . . . are you ok?" Myka silently cursed he brain for not allowing her to better organize her thoughts before sending them along to her mouth.

"Yes Darling, I'm quite alright. I dare say Claudia is a very clever girl. She spoke to me briefly to explain the nature of her surprise for you. I'll admit I thought she was teasing me at first, but of course I realized the sweet girl wouldn't be that cruel. And here you are." The orb on Myka's desk caught Helena's eye. The inventor walked past Myka to examine Claudia's work more closely. "Absolutely brilliant."

Myka followed Helena to the desk and looked over her shoulder at the orb. "Helena, I don't understand. What exactly did Claudia do?"

Helena turned to face Myka, eyes beaming. "She didn't tell you? Why, it's absolutely genius. Though I imagine she could get in a quite a bit of trouble with Arthur and the Regents if they were to find out. The Farnsworth Projector. I read your notes on the case, Darling." Helena's expression softened. She raised a hesitant finger to Myka's brow. Myka watched in confusion as she prepared for Helena's finger to pass through her – to feel the cold tingling sensation of her projection failing to make contact. Helena let out a small laugh of disbelief as she felt her finger make contact with Myka's forehead, brush aside a stray hair, and travel down her neck, finally resting her hand on Myka's shoulder. "Fantastic."


	3. Chapter 3

Myka gasped when she felt Helena's touch upon her skin. Her mind raced trying to process how this was possible. "Farnsworth's Projector made movies come to life, the character's took physical form. But how was Claudia able to modify that technology to work with your projection?"

"Like I said, she's a clever girl. Far more clever than myself it seems, as even I didn't fully understand how it works when she explained it to me," Helena responded. She withdrew her hand from Myka's shoulder and began to step back, giving Myka space to think.

Myka tentatively reached forward to take hold of Helena's hand as she back away. Helena paused, allowing Myka to take control of the situation. "Your hand is actually warm. I can feel your skin, your pulse. It's like your actually here." Myka kept her gaze focused on Helena's hand as she tried to will back the tears that were threatening to fill her eyes. She felt Helena's other hand touch her chin and allowed her face to be tipped up, meeting the older woman's warm gaze.

"I must say, I hadn't quite prepared myself for just how real this would be. During the brief time Claudia spent with me active to test her little invention all I made contact with was a book and rubber ball she challenged me to catch. For you to be able to feel my touch, and I yours . . . it's more than I let myself imagine." Helena's eyes shifted back down to Myka's hand which was still clasping her own.

Myka gently stroked Helena's hand with her thumb and watched in fascination as a chill ran through Helena's body. "So you can feel me every bit as much as I can feel you?" Helena nodded. Myka put her arm around Helena's waist and pulled her tight against her body, as if she were afraid that the magic would ware off now that it was acknowledged. Helena allowed herself to be held, reaching her arms around the taller woman and burying her face in Myka's shoulder.

"I can even smell your conditioner," Helena added as she breathed in Myka's scent deeply. Myka laughed gently at this.

"Well, it should smell familiar – it's actually yours," Myka admitted shyly. It's true that Myka grasped on to as many physical reminders as Helena as she could get her hand on. Conditioner, perfume, clothes, even straightening her own hair – anything that kept Helena close to her in her mind.

"I thought it was familiar. But it smells different on you." Myka shivered at Helena's breath on her neck, still amazed at the level of realness Claudia's invention was capable of creating. Helena pulled away just enough to look into the younger woman's eyes.

"Darling, I know that after all that I did I have no right to ask for your forgiveness – I don't think I would be able to accept it should you offer it." Helena hesitated when she noted a look of sad recognition pass over Myka's features. She drew her fingers through Myka's hair, resting her hand at the base of the other woman's neck. "So I won't ask you to forgive me. I will only ask that you allow me to prove to you just how much I regret the pain that I caused you. I will do any penance you name."

"Helena, stop." Myka shook the woman gently. Helena cast her eyes downward and waited for Myka to continue. "I've spent months thinking of what I would say to you if I got you alone. I've imagined a million different scenarios. I've screamed at you for betraying me, for using me. I've told you I never wanted to you see again. I've begged you to forgive me for not seeing your pain and suffering in time – for not being a better friend. But never did I allow myself to imagine what I would do if you were standing before me in flesh and blood, or whatever this is."

Helena finally dared to meet Myka's gaze, not bothering to hide the tears that had begun to build. "If you want to hit me, I'd understand. It may be cathartic for you."

"Please shut up." Myka removed one hand from Helena's waist and gently pressed her fingers against the woman's lips. "I'm sure you have things you would like to say to me, and I know that I have a lot I should be saying to you. Maybe it's selfish, but all I want right now in this moment is for you to stop talking and kiss me." Myka removed her fingers from Helena's lips and waited.

Helena searched Myka's face for any signs of uncertainty, but found instead a yearning so strong that felt like it might rip Helena apart. She smiled and offered, "Darling, if that is what you truly want . . . "

Myka cut her off by pulling Helena's face to hers with both hands, leaving only a breath's width of space between their lips. "You never were very good at following orders."

Myka closed the distance between them, reveling in the sensation of Helena's lips against hers. She felt a moan escape Helena as she held her tighter, deepening the kiss. Helena's hands began to wander across Myka's back, seeking as much physical contact as possible. Myka in turn was delighted to discover that she was in fact able to slip under Helena's loosely fitted shirt and caress her lower back. Helena gasped at the contact, allowing Myka's lips to leave her own and begin traveling down Helena's neck with soft kisses and playful nips.

"It seems our dear Claudia did an even more thorough job than I anticipated. I had no idea you would be able to manipulate my clothing as well," Helena purred under Myka's ministrations.

"That certainly is an exciting bonus," Myka agreed. She gently guided Helena towards the bed. When Helena felt the back of her legs make contact with the mattress she sat on the edge, pulling Myka into her lap.

"Myka dear, I am quite content to spend the rest of this evening in your arms doing whatever your feel comfortable with, and I must admit that I have every intention of ravishing you if you'll permit me. However, before we go any further there is something I need to say to you. I should have said this to you ages ago, before I did what I did and hurt you so. Perhaps if I'd allowed my heart to speak more clearly things could have ended differently." Helena gathered her strength and looked deep into Myka's eyes.

"Every time I am returned to that bloody orb my last thought before returning to nothingness is 'this may be time I see the world' and my greatest regret, beyond all of my sins I should be repenting for, is that I was never able to summon the courage to tell you that I love you. Myka Bering, I love you with all of my soul." Helena looked deeply into Myka's eyes, searching for a response.

Myka kissed Helena softly. "I love you too, Helena. I've loved you since the moment you whisked me away into the sky with your grappler – the first time I felt your arms around me."

They kissed again, this time allowing their passion to grow to dizzying heights. Helena pulled Myka onto the bed and rolled the younger woman underneath her so that she was staring down into her love's darkened eyes. "Promise me that when I must be sent back the last sensation I feel will be you in my arms."

"You have my word." Their night went progressed in a whirlwind of touches, flesh, tastes, moans, and sweet laughter. Helena made good on her intentions of ravishing Myka, and vice versa. When the morning came Myka fulfilled her promise as well. She climbed into the bed, holding Helena tightly. With one final kiss she twisted the orb, and cried gently when her arms were emptied of the woman she loved. But unlike the last time she bid Helena farewell, she was not overcome with sadness. Her heart was now full of love and hope as she looked down at the modified orb in her grasp. She knew she would be seeing Helena again soon.

* * *

><p>Early that morning Claudia tiptoed down the hall to Myka's room. She pressed an ear to Myka's door and was disheartened to hear the distinctive sound of Myka crying softly inside. It's a sound she had become accustomed to over the last few months. Her heart sank at the thought that her gift had perhaps not worked, or that it had worked but only succeeded in making Myka feel even worse. She started to tip-toe away, but her presence was given away by a loud creak from the aging floor boards.<p>

"Stupid old house. You're no good for sneaking," she mumbled quietly as she walked away. She was stopped by the sound of Myka's door swinging open. She took in Myka's appearance. There were tears in her eyes, as Claudia had expected, but it wasn't sadness that was written across her friend's face. It was joy. Claudia took in Myka's tousled hair and the unmistakable marks on her neck. Before she could form a comment about her friend's appearance Claudia felt Myka draw her into a tight embrace.

Myka didn't speak at first. She held Claudia for several moments before planting a kiss on the young girl's forehead. "Claudia?"

"Yeah, Myka?"

"Best. Present. Ever."

**The End**


End file.
